


Как влюбиться в своего лучшего друга. Руководство для идиота

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Первое. Не надо. Все прекрасно знают, что влюбиться в своего лучшего друга - плохая идея. Только идиот будет это делать. Но возможно... только идиоту под силу заставить это работать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Idiot's Guide to Falling in Love with Your Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256097) by Mel.S.Bancroft. 



> Автор: Этот фф для меня первый по многим аспектам, поэтому я заранее прошу прощения, если он получился ужасным. Возможно, присутствует некоторый ООС персонажей. Во-вторых, это больше похоже на образ мыслей Куроко о самом себе. Также я писала этот драббл после одного просмотра этого аниме и смотрела я его несколько месяцев назад, поэтому прошу прощения за возможные расхождения.

Первое. Лучше не надо. Многие и раньше говорили то же самое, но повторю еще раз: нельзя влюбляться в своего лучшего друга. От этого одни проблемы. Конечно, ты думаешь, что хорошо справляешься – возможно, это просто факт того, что ты пытаешься что-то сделать, но когда всё идёт наперекосяк и твой маленький мир рассыпается по кусочкам, но ты уже не сможешь вернуть всё назад. И вот тогда ты начинаешь понимать, каким идиотом ты был и возможно, до сих пор остаешься. 

Однако будет поздно что-то менять, когда ты начнёшь замечать, как взгляд притягивается к нему словно магнитом, как перехватывает дыхание, едва он ослепляет тебя широкой искренней улыбкой, как перестаёт биться сердце или наоборот, начинает частить, как сумасшедшее, когда ты стоишь рядом с ним в раздевалке. 

Второе. Если ты решил игнорировать вышеупомянутый (и возможно, самый главный) факт и влюбиться в него, тогда запомни: пути назад не будет. Даже если ты влюбился в него по чистой случайности, и если он понимает тебя так, как никогда не понимало всё Поколение Чудес, хотя он очень сильно на них похож, отличие всё же есть: его любовь к игре только возрастает вместе с улучшением его навыков. И возможно, это тоже причина твоей влюбленности или – часть причины. 

В любом случае, сказать ему об этом ты не можешь. Неважно как сильно хочется коснуться его и взять за руку, переплетая пальцы. Ты уже фантазируешь о том, как удобно твоя ладонь ляжет в его, более широкую и тёплую, чем твоя собственная. Неважно как сильно тебе хочется звать его по имени или говорить как можно дольше (что для тебя тоже не совсем характерно), рассказывая ему о своих чувствах такими словами, что даже такой тугодум, как он, наконец, понял. Но ты не можешь. 

Иногда очень бы хотелось, чтобы его было поменьше в твоей жизни. Или чтобы ты мог по-другому использовать свой навык Перенаправления. Например, перенаправить своё внимание с Кагами Тайга так, чтобы ты его не замечал и тебе не пришлось бы каждый день бороться со своими растущими чувствами к нему. У тебя отлично получается забывать про них на тренировке или во время игры, потому как ты настолько поглощен баскетболом, что моментально забываешь про всё на свете. 

Ты давным-давно заметил, что отношение Нигоу к окружающим полностью отражают твоё собственное. (Ты не сразу об это догадался: вначале это казалось обычным поведением щенка. Однако когда он инстинктивно проигнорировал Момои-сан, которая пришла к вам в гости, ты понял, что он понимает все твои чувства. Даже те, которые ты предпочитаешь тщательно скрывать.) Есть ещё одна причина того, что имя «Тецуя» ему очень идёт. И это создает большую проблему. Если твои сокомандники или что еще хуже, Кагами-кун, поймут, что эмоции, лишь иногда отражающиеся на твоём лице, в полную силу проявляются щенком, это будет катастрофой. 

Даже сам факт того, что никто до сих пор ничего не заметил (уж ты бы наверняка узнал, если бы такое произошло), даёт тебе уверенность в том, что твой покерфейс всё ещё действует как надо. 

Третье. Эту причину можно назвать влюбленностью. Например, когда ты падаешь, то скорость падения всегда увеличивается - гравитация всё сильнее притягивает тебя к Земле. Однако в отличие от космоса, ты не можешь определить скорость, с которой твоё сердце движется навстречу чувствам к другому человеку. Ты просто всё сильнее и сильнее влюбляешься и настаёт определенный момент, когда разум начинает генерировать идеи разной степени бредовости. Например, тебе кажется, что ему нравится твоя спина. Однако не следует позволять надеждам вырасти на зыбкой почве иллюзий и самообмана. Ты будешь идиотом, если допустишь такое. Хотя ты и так уже идиот, раз позволил себе влюбиться. 

Когда во время тайм-аутов или в промежутках между четвертями он массирует тебе спину или ободряюще хлопает по колену, и тебе кажется, что прикосновения длятся дольше обычного, не обольщайся. Это всё просто игра твоего воображения. 

Если временами он украдкой, преодолевая страх перед собаками, изо всех сил старается подружиться с Нигоу, не пытайся убедить себя в том, что это из-за тебя. Это всё ради команды: всё же Нигоу питомец и талисман всей команды, хоть ты и числишься его владельцем. Ты теряешь много возможностей, чтобы подразнить его, но возможно, это и к лучшему - становится очень сложно находиться рядом с ним. 

Когда во время уроков ты ловишь его взгляд, и он не отворачивается, потому что он не осознает, что ты заметил, то он просто дремлет, хотя должен бы следить за уроком и объяснениями учителя. Он смотрит на тебя не так, как смотришь ты – очень открыто, потому что никто не знает, как может смотреть человек-невидимка. Это только кажется, потому что это именно так, как ты в своей болезненной влюбленности хочешь, чтобы это было. Но… ты просто фантазируешь о том, как выглядишь в его глазах? У тебя снова перехватывает дыхание, и грудь болезненно сжимается. Нет. Отвести взгляд. Грудь давит даже от мысли о том, что всё это может выйти из под контроля. 

Но вот зерно сомнения, пока что маленькое и незаметное, уже упало на задворках твоего разума. Поэтому однажды, когда вы остаётесь вдвоем с ним в Маджи бургере, он - со своей горой бургеров, которые непонятно как он умудряется съесть и ты - со своим сладким ванильным коктейлем, он открывает рот, словно хочет сказать что-то, даже начинает говорить, но замолкает, покачав головой, то зёрнышко пускает первые корни. Ты ничего не можешь поделать, потому что не внезапное озарение заставляет алеть щёки Кагами-куна, нервно дёрнуть плечами и впихнуть в рот здоровенный кусок бургера, едва не подавившись. 

Повторяю: не обнадеживай самого себя. Хоть ты наверняка знаешь, что это не твоё воображение. Однако это ещё не значит, что он хотел сказать именно об ЭТОМ.  
Кроме того, не надейся ни на что, когда на полпути к дому он вдруг поворачивается к тебе, и поколебавшись, отворачивается, когда кладёт руку тебе на голову и аккуратно треплет твои детские голубые локоны, когда он наклоняется и запрокинув голову, запечатлевает на твоих губах быстрый поцелуй, быстро отворачивается и уходит, но ты успел заметить, что его щёки и уши сравнялись с цветом его огненно-рыжих волос. Ущипни себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.   
Возможно, теперь ты можешь слегка себя обнадёжить. Но только совсем чуть-чуть. 

Четвёртое. Любовь меняет тебя. Это не то же самое, о чём говорят или пишут в любовных романах. Это действительно правда. 

Ты не смотрел на него два дня назад, когда он ерошил твои волосы. Однако ты всё ещё уверен, что тебе не нравится, когда кто-то трогает твои волосы. Просто… тебе это кажется естественным, когда это делает ОН, потому что он – это он. 

Когда ты врезаешься в него в школе, его лицо тут же принимает тот же оттенок красного, что и раньше. Затем он неловко здоровается с тобой и до конца дня тебе кажется, что твои щёки горят так же, как и у него, если не больше. Потому что ты никогда раньше так не смущался: ты никогда не показывал так много эмоций. Но каким-то образом он вытаскивает эти эмоции из тебя. 

Сегодня ни один из вас не сможет глядеть друг на друга, даже если постараться – и ты старался. Ты ничего не знаешь о нём, но ты узнал. Твой взгляд блуждал, пока не выцепил его форму в толпе. Это всё продолжалось тех пор, пока ты не вспомнил события двухдневной давности. Вспомнил и немедленно отвернулся. Теперь, ты более чем когда-либо рад, что незаметен. 

Позже, играя в баскетбол, вы тренируетесь по отдельности, переодеваетесь по отдельности, принимаете душ по отдельности. Ваши сокомандники думают, что у вас с Кагами вышел конфликт, потому что вы избегаете друг друга. Ты почти хочешь поправить их, сказав, что очень сложно конфликтовать с кем-то, кого ты просто избегаешь.   
На следующий день становится легче. Он умудрился нормально поприветствовать тебя утром, или сделал вид, что всё нормально, но ты знаешь, что в реальности он думает об ЭТОМ, потому ведёт себя так странно. И он бы не стал так нервничать, если бы ЭТОГО не случилось. 

Ты также знаешь, что ты тоже немного нервничаешь, но он отворачивается от тебя слишком быстро, поэтому ты не можешь понять, заметил ли он твоё нервное состояние.   
Пятое. Доверяй своей интуиции. Обычно она не подводит. Ты можешь снова соблазниться и сказать, что всё это – влияние твоего воображения, но нет. Очевидно. Вопиюще. НЕТ. Тот поцелуй был реальным так же, как и еще один, в раздевалке. Он длится немного дольше, чем первый, потому что теперь ты уверен, что ты ему нравишься, и он уверен, что он нравится тебе, и у тебя есть время, чтобы почувствовать на своих губах нечто большее, чем просто память, призрак жара его тела. Но увы! Он снова слишком быстро отворачивается к своему шкафчику, но затем он скользит по тебе застенчивой улыбкой, и ты улыбаешься в ответ, и он краснеет и быстро отводит взгляд. Ты подавляешь усмешку. Он слишком мил. И это точно не твоё воображение. 

Позднее, ты оказываешься в его квартире, наедине с ним, оседлав его бёдра, а он целует тебя более страстно, чем до этого. Его руки притягивают тебя за бёдра всё ближе и теснее, большие пальцы поглаживают твои выпирающие тазовые косточки, а твои тонкие пальцы вплетаются в пряди его мягких, красно-коричневых волос. Его язык дерзко прочерчивает линию вдоль твоей верхней губы, и от удивления ты готов отпрянуть от него, но не делаешь этого. Вместо этого ты раскрываешь рот и позволяешь вашим языкам танцевать вместе, теряясь в замечательных ощущениях. Он отстраняется на мгновение лишь для того, чтобы пробормотать твоё имя, затем целует тебя в уголок губ, потом в подбородок, и ещё и ещё прокладывая поцелуями дорожку к твоему уху. И то, как он выдыхает твоё имя, заставляет сердце трепетать от восторга, в то время как его руки, скользящие под твоей футболкой, заставляют трепетать тело. Ты рвано выдыхаешь, вздрагиваешь от его прикосновений и чувствуешь, как он улыбается прежде, чем снова поцеловать тебя. Ты таешь в его объятьях, и он это чувствует. 

Когда будучи на третьем году обучения, вы оба поступаете в один колледж, и он предлагает тебе переехать в его квартиру сразу после выпуска, потому что из неё добираться ближе, чем из дома твоих родителей. И он убеждает тебя, что всё в порядке. Реальная причина кроется в том, что он хочет быть ближе к тебе, проводить больше времени с тобой и тебе хочется того же самого. 

Когда после колледжа, прожив вместе последние несколько лет, он дарит тебе обручальное кольцо, простое серебряное, и застенчиво просит тебя переехать с ним в Америку и пожениться там, соглашайся. Скажи ДА и знай, что ты идиот, который когда-то думал, что влюбиться в своего лучшего друга – это полный бред, потому как это не так. Потому как влюбиться в своего лучшего друга это не худшая ошибка в твоей жизни, а наоборот – самая лучшая.


End file.
